My King My Husband My Master
by Forever Cullen
Summary: Uther was an unkind and fearful king. So much so even his own son Arthur feared him. From all the years of torture and abuse, Arthur just wanted it to end. About to give up,destiny and fate came to the princes rescue. WARNING ABUSE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is dedicated to my friend Allthingsmagical **

**Happy Birthday I hope you have a wonderful day **

**I hope you enjoy **

**Warning: Abuse mentioned**

**Please R&R**

**My king My husband My Master**

Chapter 1

Uther smiled to himself, finally after years of searching he had finally found what he was looking for.

Uther's grip tightens on the witches arm as he dragged her toward the dungeons until he had use for her gifts.

Arthur pendragon woke alone in his fathers chambers, Arthur knew the rules by now and waiting for his master to free him from where he laid chained to the bed.

Arthur had lost count of the years since his own father had forces him to become his fathers slave.

Arthur knew only pain and suffering but that was all about to change.

Uther walked into his chambers and smiled when he saw his son was awake.

"Good Morning Arthur" Uther said

Arthur looked up from where he laid, he hated his life and on more than one occasion he had wished for death.

"Good Morning Master" Arthur replied knowing if he did not give Uther what he wanted he would be beaten Uther pulled out a small chain from his shirt, on the small chain was a key, the only key that would free Arthur from the bed.

He walked over to the bed and unlocked his sons wrists from were they were cuffed to the bed, before stepping back so his slave could get off the bed.

Arthur had lived this life so long he knew without been told what his master wanted of him.

Arthur slid off the bed and on to his knees head down and waiting for his master to speak.

"I have a surprise for you today son" Uther sounded way too happy

"What Master?" Arthur asked worry clear in his voice

Uther had it all planned out, the perfect way to get rid of his useless son

"Since you have been so good, I thought I would reward you with a hunting trip. Just the two of us"

The people of Camelot did not know the life their prince lived behind close doors, and Uther worked hard to keep it that way.

Arthur knew something was wrong; his father had never rewarded him before, but did not question it for a fear of angering Uther and facing his punishment.

"Thank you Master" was all Arthur could say

Uther made sure that they were far away from Camelot before he pulled his horse to a stop.

Arthur had no choice but to do the same as the rope around his wrist would not allow him to go any further.

"Master?" Arthur had a bad feeling when he looked up at Uthers smiling face

"Good bye Son" Was all he said as he hit Arthur's horse coursing the horse to starting running off.

The last thing Arthur saw as he fell of the horse was a dark haired man smiling down at him before everything when blank.

**Please don't forget to review**

**Thank you and I hope you all have a wonderful day **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is dedicated to my friend Allthingsmagical **

**Happy Birthday I hope you have a wonderful day **

**I hope you enjoy **

**Warning: Abuse mentioned**

**Please R&R**

**Chapter 2**

When Arthur woke up he found himself in a cold dark prison cell, he could feel cold metal on his writs and ankles.

Arthur tried to look around but all he could see was darkness and the metal bars of his prison

"So how's our little prince doing?" Asked a cold voice

"Just woke up sir" answered another

"Good, King Uther will be here soon" The 1st voice replied

Arthur did not understand what he was hearing, could Uther really care that he was kidnapped, Could Arthur finally have his father back.

How wrong he was!

AS Arthur was dragged out of his prison cell he noticed that many others were chained up in small cells just like the one he woke up in.

It didn't take his captures long to pull him into a different kind of room, this one looking more scary then the one he 1st was in.

He was then pulled towards a chain in the middle of the room and had his hands and feet bound.

"What do you what with me?" Arthur yelled

"I thought I taught you to speak when spoken to" Came Uthers voice from the doorway

Arthur looked over at his father, and the fear finally sunk in.

He would never see Camelot again

"Told you I had a surprise for you son. Welcome to your new life" Uther smiled as he lifted up a thick metal collar

Arthur looked on in horror, his father always treated him like a slave but he never once wore anything that said he was.

"Don't worry the people of Camelot will never no" Uthers laughed

Arthur tried to move away as his father walked forward and placed the cold metal around his neck, were it would stay till the day he died if Uther had his way.

"Make sure you give this to his Master" Uther said handing the small key to the collar to one of the guards.

Master? wasn't Uther his Master, he had been for the pasted 10 years.

"I will make sure he gets it my Lord." The man replied

Arthur closed his eyes to keep the tears from falling, His father had sold him off to someone.

Arthur felt something boil up inside him and the words came out before he could stop them

"I will kill you for everything you have done to me, I swear it" Arthur yelled at Uther

All Uther did was smile and walked toward his son before leaning over and whispering

"You won't be able to kill me, I was be immortal and then nothing will be able to kill me"

Uther turned round to the guards and smiled.

"You can get him ready now, I no longer have a need for him" Uther said walking out the door with Arthur

Yelling 'I'll find a way to kill you I promise'

"Now for the fun part" one of his guards said smiling before Arthur could say anything one of the guards ripped Arthur shirt off and the other placed a piece of paper to Arthurs chest before whispering a spell, in seconds Arthurs screams filled the air

"Tell his buyer that he is almost ready for the King of Ealdor" A guard nodded and walked out the room

"Just one more thing then your ready little prince" said his torture

And then his eyes glowed gold and a spell was whispered.

Arthur felt his collar burn

The guy smiled and started to walk toward the door

"What... did... you...do...to...me?" Arthur heaven out

"Just a little spell so you follow your master every word"

With that he left the room once again leaving Arthur in the dark

**Please don't forget to Review **

**Thank you **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is dedicated to my friend Allthingsmagical **

**Happy Birthday I hope you have a wonderful day **

**I hope you enjoy **

**Warning: Abuse mentioned**

**Please R&R**

**Chapter 3**

The guards came back a few moments later

"Time to meet your new master" One of the guards laughed

They unchained Arthur from the metal chair and re-chained his writs before he could do anything.

Arthur was focused to walk down a long path way before coming to a stop at an old wooden door.

When the guards pushed Arthur threw he noticed two people standing there waiting for him.

Arthur could not see there faces due to the green cloaks they wore, but he knew they were here to take him to his new master.

The taller one out of the two handed a cloak to one of the guards standing by the door, while the guard holding Arthurs arm unlocked the cuffs on his writs before moving behind him and graded both his arms, forcing them behind his back then he re-cuffed them.

The Guard holding the cloak move towards Arthur and ripped of pants leaving Arthur Naked to the people in the room,

Arthur had not noticed that the two cloaked figures had turned round so not to see Arthurs nake flesh.

The Guard ruffly placed the cloak on Arthur before the other Guard moved him toward his buyers and forced him onto his knees.

"He is ready My Lord" Arthur looked up just in time to see both figures turn round

"You have done well, you will be reward" Arthur thought he knew that voice, it sounded so farmiller to him

The man graded Arthurs arm and pulled him to his feet and started to walk out the door, but the other cloaked figure stayed behind.

"You know what to do Morgana" Then he closed the door and pulled Arthur towards the waiting carriage

Morgana smiled at the slaver who Uther had sold her half brother too, When King Emrys heard word of Uthers plan.

He had sent Morgana and Leon to find and bring Arthur home.

She knew her king would not approve of her killing them so with a few spells she left them alive but unconscious she had also taken away any memory of Arthur ever being held prisoner with in there walls.

Morgana got into the carriage and found Arthur was sitting in the far corner looking out the window

Leon had taken his hood off and was looking at his Prince sadly.

"Arthur?" Morgana asked when the Carriage started to move.

Arthur did not know what to say, his own sister, one of his knights had come to take him to his new master, and Arthur didn't know what to feel.

"You're like living in Ealdor Arthur, The king is nothing like Uther" Morgana said trying to find out just what was going on inside her brothers head.

"Nothing like Uther, I'm his slave how can you sit there and tell me he is nothing like Uther" Arthur hissed out Morgana looked at her brother sadly, Uther had done so much damage that she did not know if Arthur could live without someone being his master, She could not see anything helpful in her visions.

"King Emrys saved me Arthur, your be surprised just how many people you know live in Ealdor, and just so you know he would never treat you like a slave, Emrys wants to free you Arthur." Morgana said hoping to give her brother hope.

It was a long rid to Ealdor, and Arthur didn't know if he wanted to stand in front of its king.

When Morgana had said he would be free it scared him, being a slave was all he knew now, I didn't want another life, and He was no longer Prince Arthur pendragon.

And in that moment Arthur realized that he wanted more than anything to just stay as he was.

Slave Arthur to king Emrys of Ealdor, he did not want the power that came with wearing of a crown.

And with that thought the metal round his neck seemed lighter.

"Where here Arthur" Morgana informed him for a moment Arthur felt nothing but fear and then he remembered that they had not taken his hood off, no one would no just who was under there.

Arthur allowed Leon to grad his arm and led him to his master's chambers; he was more than willing to spend his life as a slave.

When they reached the kings chambers Morgana knocked on the door.

"Enter"

When Arthur walked threw the chamber door he thought he would see an older man, much like his father, but what he saw made more that happy to be a slave to Ealdor king.

There standing by the fire was king Emrys; he was a tall lanky beautiful man.

King Emrys looked at the hooded figure before nodding to Morgana and Leon

"Thank you Lady Morgan, Lord Leon that will be all"

As they left Morgan paused by Arthur side

"He will never hurt you, all your know is love, I promise you this"

When the door closed behind them Arthur fell to his knee.

"Master what is it you wish of me"

**Please don't forget to Review **

**Thank you for reading **

**The next two chapters will be posted in a few days **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is dedicated to my friend Allthingsmagical **

**Happy Birthday I hope you have a wonderful day **

**I hope you enjoy **

**Warning: Abuse mentioned**

**Please R&R**

**Chapter 4**

King Emrys looked down at Arthur smiling sadly, unknown to Arthur, King Emrys was in love with him and it hurt to see Arthur so lost.

King Emrys knew that Arthur would be lost if he just stopped acting as a slave, so Emrys was going to play it according to what Arthur wants.

"Arthur you do not have to kneel at my feet." Emrys said moving from where he stood by the fire to stand in front of Arthur.

"I am your slave Master, my place is on my knees."

Emrys sighed; he got down on his knees in front of his love and lifted his head up to meet his eyes.

"Tell me what you want Arthur, I want nothing more than to free you. For you to be yourself again. The person I know everyone will love."

Emrys eyes glowed gold and Arthur's collar burned.

Before Arthur could scream Emrys crushed his lips to Arthur's. "I am sorry for the pain that caused you, but I did not want you to give me the answer that the spell would have you give me." Emrys stroke Arthur's check lovingly.

"I...Master?" Arthur spoke confused no-one had ever touched him so kindly, Arthur could see so much love in Emrys' eyes and Arthur knew it was all for him.

"Arthur I want nothing more than to love you, but I want you to love me, not because you have to but because you want to. Now tell me. Do you want your freedom?"

Arthur looked up into Emery's eyes and even though he wanted nothing more than to be his slave, he found he also wanted to be Arthur Pendragon

Prince of Camelot again.

"I... I do, but master I still want to be your slave." Arthur informed Emrys, who smiled and cupped Arthur's face a kissed him on the forehead.

"Arthur. How you have been raised I know you can't go from just being one thing to another, I know it will take time and I will be with you every step of the way."

Emrys could see longing and relief and hope in Arthurs eyes when he said this. "OK, first things first. My name is Merlin, I want you to call me by my name and nothing else, unless you need too okay."

Arthur nodded and tested the name in his head. "Now I understand that you want me to be your master, and I will if that's what you want, but like I said, just whilst you are getting used to the change."

Once again Arthur nodded. "Then I will be your master, but only when we are in our chambers, outside though doors you are Arthur and I am Merlin."

Arthur smiled at Emrys... Merlin and he finally understood what Morgana had said, she was right he would be happy here.

"Now up we get, and I'll send for the court physician" Merlin said smiling at Arthur as he got to his feet along with Arthur. Arthur could not help himself and he smiled at how cute his master... Merlin was. Arthur inched forwards and stopped when he realised what he was about to do. Merlin smiled. "You can kiss me whenever you wish to Arthur. I will never, ever object to that. Remember that." Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin and pulled back before Merlin could slip his tongue in. "Thank you...Merlin."

Merlin pulled back and left Arthur standing alone to look around the room which he guessed, would now be his as well as Merlin's.

"Arthur could you take that cloak off, I have some clothes for you." Merlin said.

Arthur had not seen Merlin go to his draws and pull out a shirt and some pants so when he appeared in front of him again holding the clothes Arthur jumped a little.

"Sorry." Merlin blushed.

"That's okay Mas... Merlin." Arthur corrected himself.

Merlin smiled at least he was trying he thought.

Arthur took of his cloak and let if fall to the ground. He did not care that Merlin was watching, hell when Merlin went to turn around Arthur stopped him.

"I could get rid of this for you if you wanted?" Merlin said placing his hand on Arthur's brand.

"I wear it with pride ... Merlin I always will." Arthur replied calmly.

Merlin smiled and looked up at Arthur with watery eyes as his hand travelled from his chest to his neck.

"You have suffered more than anyone; I blame myself for not saving you sooner." Arthur watched as a tear fell from Merlin's eyes as the glowed gold.

Arthur heard the metal fall to ground before he felt the cold air on his neck, Arthur slowly placed his hand on Merlin's cheek wiping away the tears as they fell. "I do not blame you. You weren't to know." Arthur said as he slowly brought his lips down to kiss Merlin's again.

The kiss did not last long as Arthur pulled away as he could pick up the thick metal. "I am your slave Merlin, I should wear this." Arthur smiled sadly, in the short time he had worn that collar he had become accustomed to it, and he had to feel it way so heavy on his neck since he committed himself to this life.

Merlin returned the smile and took Arthur's hand walking his over to the bed. "Sit, I have something for you." Merlin said.

Arthur did as told and watched Merlin walk over to his night table and pull something out of the draw.

"Morgana could not be sure of the damage Uther had done, so I had this made just in case you wished to wear something that felt familiar."

Merlin placed a thin gold chain in Arthur's hand. There on the chain there was Merlin's and Arthur's crest in a circle. Merlin smiled and pulled a small chain out from under his shirt, it was just like the one Arthur had in his hand.

"It's not a collar, but my way of showing you my love." Merlin said placing his lips on Arthur's, they broke away when they heard a knock on the door.

"I've sent for the physician. He's family friend, I believe you know him." Merlin said softly.

Before Arthur could say anything the door opened.

"Merlin?" Gaius called out.

**Please don't forget to Review**

**Thank you for reading **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is dedicated to my friend Allthingsmagical **

**Happy Birthday I hope you have a wonderful day **

**I hope you enjoy **

**Warning: Abuse mentioned**

**Please R&R**

**Chapter 5**

Arthur watched as Gaius came into the room, He hadn't seen Gaius since he went off to help...

Arthur looked at Merlin then back to Gaius who was looking at Arthur sadly, but before Arthur could say anything Merlin was called away.

"It's good to see you again Arthur." Gaius said as he walked over and pulled the shocked boy into his arms.

Arthur pulled away and moved back over to the bed he looked at Gaius sadly

"You never came back, I waited for you to come back" Arthur said sadly

It was true, for 2 years Arthur had waited for Gaius to come back to Camelot, He was the only one who knew what happened behind closed doors, and he was the one who looked after him when Uther had gone too far.

"I am sorry my boy, but Uther found out I was coming to help Ealdors King and sent the guard to kill me, if not for Merlin, I would have never made it out of Camelot" Gaius said sadly as he came to sit by Arthur

Arthur looked up at Gaius confused.

"What do you mean? Mas... Merlin is King." Arthur was hoping Gaius ignored his slip up.

Gaius sighed; He knew that Arthur needed time and that Merlin would do anything Arthur asked to help the Man he loved.

"2 years ago Merlin's father King Balinor had fallen ill, His Queen Merlin's mother, Hunith asked for my help Merlin came to get me personal." Gaius stopped suddenly and looked away

"Gaius?" Arthur asked

"Merlin saw you Arthur, kneeing by Uther's feet in the counsel room, Merlin planned to take you with us but Uther realized who Merlin was and why he was here so he sent his knights, Merlin had no choice but to leave you behind, and trust me Arthur it killed him to do so."

Arthur looked at Gaius as the older man got up

"Merlin asked me to make sure you are unharmed, as you might of noticed he cares greatly about you"

Arthur nodded, he thought over what Merlin had said, what Gaius had just told him and it made him wonder just how Merlin could love him.

"Merlin loves you because of your heart; you already know that Morgana and Leon live here, but so does Lancealot and Gwen. Merlin fell in love with you throw us Arthur, and when he saw you it made what he felt real." Gaius said guessing where Arthurs thought had gone.

As Gaius work on Arthur to make sure he was in protect health, Arthur looked down at the chain still in his hands, Could it be true, could Merlin really love him after everything that has happened.

"Gaius... does Merlin know?" Arthur whispered just loudness for Gaius to hear.

"No, Merlin wanted you to tell him when you're ready. He wants your trust Arthur more than anything"

"More than Love" Arthur looked up at the older man

Gaius sighed

They had tried to tell Merlin that Arthur may never love him back not in the say way, but Merlin wanted to believe Arthur would get better and see there is more to life then pain and suffering.

They all hoped Arthur would love Merlin because they knew it would crush Merlin.

"I don't think I can Love him Gaius, not now at least is it wrong to just want him as my Master and not my lover?" As Arthur asked his question he noticed a shadow in the doorway.

"I'm sorry I can't love you" Arthur said as he felt tears run day his face

Merlin rushed over to Arthur and pulled the other man into his arms and ran his fingers threw Arthurs hair

"It's OK Arthur, I'll love you enough for both of us" Merlin smiled sadly as Gaius walked out the door leaving the two boys alone.

It took Arthur a few minutes to calm down and when he did he felt bad not for himself but for Merlin, he has been so kind and loving and heard he was telling Merlin he could never love him

"I promise I'll try, I want you happy Merlin" Arthur whispered as he pulled away from Merlin

"Could you put this on me please" Arthur asked handing Merlin his necklace

Merlin smiled and nodded.

When Merlin clipped the two ends together, He said what was on his mind.

"I have you now Arthur. You are free from him and where you belong. I couldn't be happier; You loving me will just be an extra bonus. But you don't tell me you love me because you feel guilty about not loving me back. The only time I want to hear you say 'I love you' is when you mean it Arthur. If you only say it and act how you think I would want you too then you will never be happy. I want you to be yourself Arthur. That is the person I fell in love with."

Arthur turned around to face Merlin, he might not love him but he did feel something for the other man

Arthur smiled and placed his lips on Merlin's kissing him with all the passion he could muster, when Merlin started to kiss back Arthur pulled away

"I may not love you yet Merlin but I feel strongly for you." Arthur crushed his lips back to Merlin's before the man could say anything else on that matter.

Gwaine and Percival did not believe Uther's lie about being attacked, and they planned on finding their Prince.

"Did you hear the screams coming from Uther's room last night" Percival said as they entered the forest

"Yes, it seem Uther found someone to take his sons place as his slave"

Before Gaius had left in such a hurry he had managed to find Gwaine and Percival and ask them to keep an eye on the young prince.

It was only a week after Gaius left that they found out what Gaius had meant.

**Flashback**

_Gwaine and Percival were coming back from training when they passed the king, Uther smiled and asked if they could go check on Arthur, Uther had told them he had come down with a cold and he was worried._

_Gwaine and Percival did not believe their King, they knew he had No heart, but they were worried about Arthur._

_Walking into Uther's chambers shocked both knights._

_There on the bed beaten and blooded was Arthur chained to the bed passed out and Naked._

_"My gods, what has Uther done?" Gwaine said as he rushed over to help his friend_

_Percival when and got some water and a towel to help clean the blood off Arthur._

_"He won't wake up Percy" Gwaine said worried_

_"It's for the best I think, He wouldn't want to see here, to have us see him like this" Percival said trying to calm his lover._

_When they finally had Arthur clean they noticed that all over his young body were patches of black and blue._

**End of Flashback**

"Where do you think Uther would have taken Arthur?" Percival asked as they got deeper into the woods

"I'm not sure, but Gaius might be able to help us"

Percival gave his lover a look before shaking his head.

"What?" Gwaine asked confused

"Dear, Ealdors king will not like it if two knights of Camelot just come walking in asking to see Gaius"

Gwaine thought for a moment before pulling his horse to a stop and jumping off.

"Your right" And with that said Gwaine started to take off anything that had the Camelot crest on it.

Percival getting the idea does the same.

Once all items of Camelot have been removed the two knight begin to make their way to Ealdor in hopes that they could find someone to help them find their prince.

**Please don't forget to review**

**Thank you for reading **

**The next chapter should be up in a few days **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is dedicated to my friend Allthingsmagical **

**Happy Birthday I hope you have a wonderful day **

**I hope you enjoy **

**Warning: Abuse mentioned**

**Please R&R**

**Chapter 6**

Arthur had fallen asleep in Merlin's arms that night, for the first time in almost 10 years Arthur had a good night's sleep. There was No waking up to Uther demanding something of him, there was No waking up with a punch in the face,

There was nothing but a peaceful night's sleep.

When Arthur woke to the sun coming throw the window, he could not help but smile, He felt safe and that was something he hadn't felt in a long time.

"MMM" Arthur moaned as he rolled over

But when Arthur turned round, he noticed that Merlin's side was empty.

"He had to go and talk with the Knights" Came a voice he thought he would never hear again.

Sitting up in bed Arthur came face to face with Gwen and Lancealot.

"He asked us to make sure you didn't freak out." Lancealot said with a small smile

"I've got breakfast" Gwen said smiling holding up a tray of food.

Arthur looked around the room, unsure of what to do or how to act around his friends.

"It's OK Arthur, We don't want to make you feel uncomfortable" Gwen said smiling

Before Arthur could open his mouth and say anything there was a knock on the door.

Gwen smiled and walked over to the door

"My lady, The lady Morgana and Lord Leon are going out on a ride with Edwin and wanted to know if you and Lord Lancealot and lady Maire would like to join?" came a voice from the door way

Gwen looked at Lance and then at Arthur before addressing the person at the door

"Myself and Maire would love to join Morgana, We will meet them at the stables." Gwen said smiling sweetly Gwen turned to Lancealot and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, before saying a good bye to both men.

"It's OK to be scared Arthur" Lancealot said once Gwen was out of the room

"I don't really know how to act around people that are my friends" Arthur said quietly

"Merlin asked me to see if you would like to still train with our Knights" Lancealot smiled kindly at the other man.

"I don't think I can… I'm out of practice's" Arthur said quickly, far too quickly for Lancelot's liking

"I could help you train, there would no need to interact with the other knights of Ealdor" Lancelot informed Arthur

Arthur stayed where he was on the bed and asked Lancelot if he could leave, he wanted to be on his own this was a little too must for him at the moment and he need time to think it all over in his head

When Lancelot left the kings chambers he went off to find Merlin before going to join his family in the woods

"Merlin?" Lancelot called as he saw Merlin talking quietly with Gaius

Merlin turned to see Lancelot walking up to him

"Is Arthur alright?" Merlin asked worried

"yes, he asked to be left alone I don't think he is ready to continue training even if it was just the two of us" Lancelot informed his worried king

"He needs time, he needs to understand that he is save here no matter what" Merlin said before excused himself and when to comfit his Arthur

When he walked in Merlin could see Arthur move himself off the bed and onto the floor, kneeling and waiting for his orders

"Baby" Merlin said rushing over to Arthur side

Arthur just kneeled there waiting for something… anything

"Come on baby let's get up and have some fruit" Merlin said helping Arthur up and over to the table

"I'm sorry …" Merlin placed his finger on Arthur's lips to silents him

"There is no need to be sorry, I love you and I just want you to be happy" Merlin said softly

Arthur smiled slowly and sat down by Merlin and reached out to take an apple

"Morgana just found out she's with child again, her and Leon are over the moon. I'm throwing a celebration for her tonight, would you like to join me?" Merlin asked slowly hoping not to scary him

Arthur looked up at Merlin; he wasn't ready to face the world outside

He couldn't even bring himself to wanting to see his half-sister not after everything that had happened

"Would you like me to stay here with you?" Merlin asked seeing the fear in Arthur's eyes

Arthur nodded wanting to be selfish for once, but it wasn't selfish it was need, Arthur need Merlin close before he could not take on the world without him

Arthur hated that Uther had made him so scared of people, so scared of himself

Merlin smiled and gave Arthur's had a squeeze

"Then I stay with you"

Later that afternoon Merlin sat at the table looking over some papers, Arthur sat next to him not really sure what he was meant to do

Merlin smiled at Arthur

"Here would you like to help me?" Merlin asked handing Arthur one of the reports that he was looking at

Arthur with shaky hands goes takes the piece of paper when his arm acertently knocks over his goblet of water making it spill all over the documents

Arthur out of fear and habit he got to his knee in front of Merlin, head bowed, apologising begging for forgiveness

Merlin watched with sad eyes as Arthur begged for his forgiveness and Merlin could was 'What have you done Uther?'

Merlin said a small spell and waved his hand over the papers and the water disappeared and the documents were perfect, you would have never guessed something had happened

Merlin got down on his knees in front of Arthur and placed his hands softly on Arthur's cheeks, poor Arthur flinched waiting for his punishment

"Arthur, baby I'm not angry, I'm not going to hurt you. Please baby look at me" Merlin said sweetly

When Arthur looked up at Merlin he had tears in his eyes and without hesitation Merlin pulled him into his arms and gentle stoked Arthur hair as the young prince cried

"Shh, baby I promised you will be safe here and I meant it, there will never be another punishment as long as I live, I swear to you I will protect you with my life" Merlin whispered softly in Arthur's ear

Soon Arthur had fallen asleep in Merlin's arms and with a little help from his magic he lifted Arthur up and placed him on the bed, Merlin when to moved but Arthur held tight on Merlin's shirt

Merlin smiled sadly and laid down on the bed pulling Arthur into his arms

A few moment later a knock on the door alerted Merlin to the fact that it was now evening time

Not wanting to wake Arthur from his slumber he used his magic to open the door and Leon walked in

"Merlin, Morgana sent me to see if you were well" Leon said

"I'm find Leon, Arthur just needs me at this moment in time, please send my apologies and my congratulations to Morgana" Merlin said as he ran his finger throw Arthur's blond hair

**Please don't forget to review**

**Thank you for reading**

**The next chapter will be up in a few days **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is dedicated to my friend Allthingsmagical **

**Happy Birthday I hope you have a wonderful day **

**I hope you enjoy **

**Warning: Abuse mentioned**

**Please R&R**

**Chapter 7**

**With Gwaine and Percival**

It had taken them 3 days to ride from Camelot to Ealdor, they were tried and in need of a good rest but they didn't care what their body need at this moment because they knew they were one step closer to finding the prince

They had no idea just how close they were

When walking into to the court yard they stumbled upon Sir Lancealot training the Knights of Ealdor

"Is that who I think it is?" Gwaine asked his lover

Before Percival could answer someone cleared their throat

Both men looked behind them and were once again shocked to see Sir Leon standing there with a little boy no older than 2 in his arms holding a small wooden sword

"Knights of Camelot are not welcome here" Lord Leon informed them

Gwaine and Percival looked at one other

"Well then it's a good thing were not Knights of Camelot anymore" Percival answered

Leon studied the two of them for a moment before speaking again

"Well then I best get you in front of our King, Two honourable fighters such as yourself should server under a honourable King" Leon looked at them both waiting for them to object

He knew what they were looking for but it was not his place to tell them that prince Arthur was safe within their walls

"Well what are we waiting for then" Gwaine replied

As they walked toward the steps of the castle Lancealot stopped his teaching to look at Lord Leon

"Thought you were meant to be helping me train the knights" he asked as he walked over to them

Leon smirked

"It was my turn to watch Edwin" Leon informed him

The boy in question was watching the knight and trying his best to copy there movements

"Don't worry little one, when your older I'll teach you after all I am better than daddy" Lancealot joked

Leon just rolled his eyes

"I think you have that wrong old friend it is I that is better then you" Leon replied enjoying the small banter they had going on

Gwaine and Percival watched on in amazement

"I be Beter thn all you" Little Edwin replied laughing

Lancealot and Leon joined in

When their laughter had finally died down Lancealot looked at both Gwaine and Percival

"Taking them to see Emrys?" Lancealot asked looking at Leon once again

Leon nodded his head

"Well you might want to wait, he had a bad night" Lancealot informed his friend

Leon knew that Lancealot was not talking about Merlin and could not help feeling as if he had somehow failed Arthur, He could see from the look on Lancelot's face that he was not alone in this

"Will do, I'm just drop Edwin off with Morgana and then asked to speak with the king" Leon thanked his friend

Leon walked slowly to the King's bed chambers later that day

Before Leon could knock the king yelled out

'Come'

Leon smiled and shook his head, Merlin always seem to know who was about to knock on his door

Arthur looked up from where he sat on the bed as the door opened and Leon appeared before looking at Merlin who got up and walked over to him

"It's alright Arthur" He whispered before wrapping his arms round Arthur

"My lords" Leon said nodding his head

Merlin smiled at his friend while Arthur placed his head on Merlin's shoulder looking very much like a lost child

"I've come to inform you that Sir Gwaine and Sir Percival are in Ealdor, they are here to find Arthur My lord" Leon said as slowly as he could

Arthur began to shake in Merlin's arms

This was the last thing he need after last night, the nightmare still too fresh in his mind

Seeing this Leon informed them that they were no longer Knights of Camelot, and would be more than grateful to be Knight of Ealdor

"Leon I don't think it wise to allow them to be Knights, I…"

"They helped me after Gaius left" Arthur interrupted

Merlin looked at Arthur trying to understand what it was that he wanted; yes he was grateful that they help Arthur but he did not know if they could be trusted

"Do you want me to knight them Arthur?" Merlin said, smiling that the prince had interrupted him.

He was slowly getting better

Arthur nodded his head

"Do you wish to be there when I knight them?" Merlin asked

Arthur thought about it, but he was not ready for the world outside his and Merlin's room

He felt safe here were outside who know what will happen

Arthur shook his head 'No'

"I will see them right away then" Merlin said turning back to Leon

Leon nodded and left to go find Gwaine and Percival

Once the door was closed Merlin turned to Arthur

"Will you be aright if I leave?" Merlin asked worried about Arthur

"I will be fine, I would like to try sleeping again" Arthur said softly

"Would you mind if I asked Gaius to stay with you while you sleep just in case, so there is someone to come and get me if there is need" Merlin asked

Arthur liked the idea, he didn't really want to be on his own and having someone there might be helpful if he needed Merlin to calm him

Arthur nodded and laid back down and closed his eyes

**With Gwaine and Percival**

"So let me get this right, you are married to Gwen and have a daughter, Morgana is married to Leon and expecting their second child, Morgana's a seer and you're a Lord?" Gwaine said taking a big swig of his drink

"Yes" Lancealot replied

He looked between the two former Knights of Camelot and asked his question

"Are you too still together? And don't even think of lying"

Percival nodded

"Please don't say anything" Gwaine plead

Lancealot just smiled

"Your safe in Ealdor, the king himself is in love with a man, even some of the knights are a couple" he inform the worried men

Before even man could reply Leon walked in

"The king has agreed to see you"

**Please don't forget to Review **

**Thank you for reading**

**The next chapter will be up in a few days **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is dedicated to my friend Allthingsmagical **

**Happy Birthday I hope you have a wonderful day **

**I hope you enjoy **

**Warning: Abuse mentioned**

**Please R&R**

**Chapter 8**

**With Gwaine and Percival**

As they walked into the throne room with Lancelot and Leon, they could not help but gasp at just how young their new king was

"My Lord" Both Gwaine and Percival said bowing

"You may raise" Merlin told them, nodding to Lancealot and Leon that they could go

"Leon has told me you wish to become Knights of Ealdor, but I must ask why you would leave your king to join me." Merlin was testing them, even those he knew Arthur trusted them he had to see for himself where there loyalty lied

Gwaine looked at his lover before looking back at the king

"We have not abandoned our King; we were on a quest to find him. Uther Pendragon will never be our King" Gwaine informed Merlin

Percival nodded agreeing with his lover

Merlin smiled

_They passed; Arthur is where their loyalty lie _Merlin thought to himself

"As Knight of Ealdor you must be able to protect my kingdom and the man I love, Can you serve under a king that has a male lover?" Merlin once again knew the answer but wanted to hear it from their lips

"My lord, Gwaine and I are lovers. We kept it a secret afraid we might be found out and killed, Uther has no understanding of love" Percival replied

Merlin once again smiled at the two men before him

"My lord, may I ask a question?" Percival asked

Merlin nodded

"If we… if myself and Gwaine… if we even wanted to be wed would you allow it?" Percival waited nervily for the answer

"It would be unfair of me to not allow you to marry, when I would be wed to my lover" was all Merlin said

Gwaine smiled at Percival

Percival had asked Gwaine to marry him before when they still lived in Camelot

"Thank you my lord" Percival said

"Your quest has come to an End. Prince Arthur is safe within my walls" Merlin informed them after he had knighted both men

"May we see him?" Percival asked

"I am afraid I cannot allow that, not without his permission" Merlin said

"Why is Arthur here?" Gwaine asked confused

"That too I cannot tell you, just know that he is safe and loved" Merlin said walking towards the throne room doors

"Is he your lover?" Gwaine asked

Merlin sighed sadly

"I love him, but he is not ready to love me" Was all Merlin said before walking out the door

**With Merlin**

He smiled when he saw Arthur sitting at the table eating some fruit and talking to Gaius

Arthur looked up and smiled when he saw Merlin

He had missed him for than he thought he would

Arthur got up from his sit and practically ran into Merlin's waiting arms

"I missed you Merlin" Arthur whispered

"I missed you too my love" Merlin whispered back

Merlin turned to his oldest friend and smiled

"Thank you for coming"

"It was no problem we have fun, didn't we Arthur?" Gaius said smiling at the two boys

"We played cards Merlin, I won" Arthur said happily

Merlin could see a spark in Arthur's eyes

It was happening slowly but all the same Arthur was still coming back to life

"That is wonderful baby, shall we see if you can beat me" Merlin asked loving the fact that something so simple had made the man he loved so happy

"Can we?" Arthur asked smiling

Merlin nodded his head and watched with a happy heart as Arthur ran over to the table and started to sort out the cards

"I shall leave you both to it then" Gaius said smiling at just how happy they both were becoming

"Good night Gaius Thank you again" Merlin said sitting down next to Arthur and picking up his cards

Arthur surprised both men when he got up and hugged Gaius

"Thank you for staying with me" Arthur whispered

"It's alright son, I enjoyed our card game we shall have to do it again" Gaius said smiling

Arthur returned to Merlin quickly missing his warmth

"Shall we play so I can beat you" Arthur joked

Merlin laughed and lean over to kiss Arthur's lips

"Hey no cheating" Arthur said after they had pulled apart

**Please don't forget to review**

**Thank you for reading**

**The next chapter will be up in a few days **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This is dedicated to my friend Allthingsmagical **

**Happy Birthday I hope you have a wonderful day **

**I hope you enjoy **

**Warning: Abuse mentioned**

**Please R&R**

**Chapter 9**

After Arthur had one a few hands, they both called it a night and got ready for bed

"I have an early council meeting in the morning so I will not be here when you wake" Merlin told Arthur as he slipped on his night shirt

Arthur looked over at Merlin and smiled shyly as a little blush found its way to his cheeks as he watched a naked Merlin put on his night shirt

"I understand Merlin, don't worry about me I'll be fine" Arthur said and he meant it

For the first time in his life he finally felt safe and loved, He knew Merlin would never hurt him, that the knights of Ealdor would die to protect Merlin and Arthur and the people in Ealdor

It made Arthur feel as if he was truly home and Arthur wanted to stop being scared and start living his new life free of pain and hurt

Merlin smiled at Arthur

He had come so far in such a short time and it made him so proud of Arthur that his heart swelled just be seeing him so happy

Merlin got into bed and Arthur joined him, moving close to that his head was on Merlin's chest

"Would you like me to hold you as you sleep?" Merlin asked

Arthur closed his eyes and nodded

He wanted nothing more than Merlin to hold him and it had nothing to do with nightmares and everything to do with being safe

"I feel safe in your arms Merlin" Arthur whispered already a sleep

Merlin smiled and kissed the top of Arthurs head

"I will never let you go then" Merlin said pulling the blond princes closer

The next Morning Arthur woke alone and at first he was afraid and then he calmed and remembered that Merlin was in a council meeting

Arthur dressed himself slowly, hoping to bid the time till he would see Merlin again

As he sat down on the bed, fully dressed, he looked at the door

He had so many fears of what would happen if he stepped outside the safety of their room, but he missed Merlin and he knew just how long a council meets were

Back in Camelot Arthur prayed for a council meeting so that he could rest his sore body and try to feel asleep, but they were far and few between and Arthur never had time to rest

Shaking his head out of the past Arthur got up and walked to the door

He missed Merlin and he didn't want to wait hours before seeing him again

With that thought in mind he opened the door and stepped outside closing the door behind him, Arthur walked slowly down a corridor hoping to find Merlin before he bumped into anyone else in the Castle

Lancealot was walking down the same corridor with Gwaine and Percival it was his job along with Leon to get the two knights up to speed with everything that goes on in Ealdor

"Is that Arthur?" Gwaine asked nodding in Arthur's direction

Lancealot nodded and looked a little surprised to see him outside of his and Merlin's room

"My Lord" Lancealot called out

Arthur jumped and turned quickly to see the three knights walking towards him

"Are you alright my lord?" Lancealot asked

Arthur looked a little shaken and even a little lost

"I… Merlin…umm" Arthur didn't really know what to do, he didn't want to face Gwaine and Percival

Lancealot looked between the two knights and his prince

"Why don't you two join Leon in the training filed" Lancealot said leaving know room for argue

They nodded and smiled at Arthur as they walked passed him

"Shall I take you to Merlin, Arthur?" Lancealot asked smiling

Arthur nodded his head

As they walked Lancealot filled the silences by talking

"We're so proud of you Arthur, you have come so far, I know Merlin will be so proud of you when he sees you"

Arthur looked at the knight

"Do you think so?" He asked softly

Lancealot smiled and nodded

"I want to make Merlin proud" Arthur said

Lancealot stopped walking and turned to Arthur

"Arthur, you don't have to make him proud of you, he is already proud, you don't have to do anything then being yourself Arthur" Lancealot told him

Arthur nodded his head and they started walking again

When they got to the thorn doors the guards looked at Arthur then at Lancealot

"My lord there is a council meeting in place" One of them said

"I know that Leo but Arthur wishes to see to the king" Lancealot informed them

The other knight looked at Arthur and shook his head

"I'm sorry my lords but we cannot disturb the meeting" Replied the other knight

Arthur was going to leave when the thorn doors opened

"Let him in" Merlin's voice rang loud and clear

The knights had no choice but to step aside and let Arthur in

Arthur looked at Lancealot

"Thank you Lance" Arthur said as he walked into the thorn room

Arthur was nervous and a little scared as he walked over to Merlin, when he was in Camelot he was always forced to kneel naked by Uther's feet

He did not know what he was meant to do

But lucky Merlin could see the turmoil in Arthur's eyes and stood from his chair and walked over to his Love

"Bring another chair for Prince Arthur" Merlin told one of the servants

The servant nodded and when off to get another chair for his king's lover

Merlin smiled as Arthur wrapped his arms around him and whispered a soft 'I missed you' which Merlin returned

The members of the council looked away and continued talking as if Prince Arthur was not even there

This helped Arthur to calm

"Have you eaten?" Merlin asked as the servant came back with a chair for Arthur

Arthur shook his head and cuddled up to Merlin when they sat down

Without asking one of the servants brought over a bowl of fruit and placed it in front of Arthur a long with a cup of water

"Will that be all my lord?" Arthur waiting for Merlin to answer, but when he didn't Arthur looked up to find that the servant was talking him and not Merlin

Arthur cleared his throat and answered

"Yes that will be all thank you"

The servant smiled and walked back to his place

The meeting carried on as normal, Merlin leaned down and kissed Arthur's cheek

"I'm so proud of you my love" Merlin whispered

Arthur smiled and returned the kiss as he cuddled up to Merlin and started to eat the fruit in front of him

**Please don't forget to review**

**Thank you for reading**

**The next chapter will be up in a few days **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This is dedicated to my friend Allthingsmagical **

**Happy Birthday I hope you have a wonderful day **

**I hope you enjoy **

**Warning: Abuse mentioned**

**Please R&R**

**Chapter 10**

The meeting was not as long as Arthur thought it was and that pleased him, he did not want to stay there anymore.

Once it was over Merlin turned to Arthur and smiled

"Shall we leave love" Merlin whispered

Arthur nodded

They were soon back in the safety of their room and Arthur left out a breath he did not know he was holding

"What would you like to do with the rest of our day?" Merlin asked smiling

Arthur looked at Merlin then at the sun coming from the window

"May we stay here and play some more, I wish to try something new" Arthur's face started to turn red as he blushed

Merlin could not help but smile at just how cute Arthur was in that moment

"And what would you like to try?" Merlin asked sitting down at the table

"Umm… I … strip… Cards" Arthur said in a rush and gasp of words

Merlin smiled up at Arthur and patted his lap; it didn't take Arthur a mere second before he was cuddling up to Merlin

"Do you wish to see me naked again Arthur, is that what you want?" Merlin asked kissing the top of Arthur's head

Arthur nodded shyly

"Then you shall" Merlin replied hugging Arthur to him

But before they could do anything someone knocked on the door

"Enter" Merlin yelled

Gwaine and Percival came into the room slowly, they had finished with their training and as told to report to the king, it seem their new king wanted to be informed of their progress straight away

Arthur got off Merlin and without looking at either knight walked over to the bed and laid down

No matter how far Arthur had come in the short time he had been in Ealdor, he was not yet ready to face everyone from his past, but given time and he would be laughing with them just like he was with Gaius, just one step or person at a time.

"My Lords" both knights bowed

"We were informed to tell you of our progress" Percival said

Merlin smiled and nodded

"I will hear it all from Leon I assure you." Merlin told them

Gwaine looked over to where Arthur was, they knew Arthur was not asleep

"Sir Gwaine" Merlin said

Gwaine looked back at Merlin and then to Arthur, he wanted so much to go over there and pull his friend into his arms, but by the look in his king's eyes he knew that was not an option

They both bowed and slowly walked out the door with a heavy heart

Merlin walked over and pulled Arthur into his arms and kissed his lips

It seem their light fun mood had be spoiled by the two knight

Later that night Arthur had stripped off all his cloths and climbed into bed, he was not ready for anything physical just yet but he wanted to show Merlin that he was on his way to getting there

Merlin came into view then, he had a towel wrapped around his waist and was walking over to pick up his night shirt, Arthur watched as he dropped the towel and when to put on his shirt

"Don't" Arthur whispered

Arthur had wanted to see Merlin naked all day but after earlier Arthur had lost his nerve until now

Merlin turned round to look at Arthur sitting up in bed smiling at Merlin

"Can you come to bed please, I wish for you to hold me" Arthur once again whispered

Merlin nodded and walked over to the bed and climbed in, the night shirt forgotten

Merlin pulled a naked Arthur towards him

"To hot my Love?" Merlin said smiling

"Of course, the night is too hot for cloths" Arthur replied giving Merlin's chest a kiss before he rested his head on Merlin's chest

Merlin pulled Arthur closer and smiled

"That it is Love, that it is"

**(This scene was written by my friend Allthingsmagical)**

Arthur awoke the next morning in Merlin's arms and got worried when he felt himself hard. Arthur, as carefully as he could without waking Merlin, moved out of his arms and turned over, his back to Merlin and moving as far away from him as he could.

Arthur pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them, keeping them there. "Go away." he kept whispering.

Merlin woke up and frowned when he saw Arthur slightly rocking backwards and forwards.

"Arthur baby what's wrong?"

"Nothing."  
"Arthur please. I am not going to give up until you tell me."  
Merlin watched as Arthur slowly let his legs drop and rolled onto his back. "I'm sorry Merlin."

"Sorry? What for?"

Arthur didn't answer, he just looked down and Merlin following his gaze saw that Arthur was hard. "You are apologising for being hard."

"I am not allowed to be."

Merlin looked at Arthur and smiled, placing his hand on his cheek. "You are now. If you are hard Arthur then there are other ways and means of getting rid of it other than telling it to go away."

"Not for me."

"Yes Arthur. For you. Do you trust me?"

"I do."

"Lay back and relax Arthur, close your eyes and relax."

Arthur nodded and laid back and closed his eyes, gasping a little when he felt a hand close around his length. "Relax Arthur." Merlin whispered.

Arthur fisted the sheets when Merlin's hand got a little faster, a second hand started to fondle his balls.

Merlin, squeezed Arthur's cock gently and started to pump him faster. "Let yourself go Arthur, don't hold back. Cum baby."

Arthur screamed Merlin's name as he came in his hand, burying the side of his head into the pillow.

Merlin rid his hand of Arthur's cum and put two fingers onto Arthur's chin to turn his face so they can face each other.

"Never be ashamed of being hard Arthur, be happy of being hard as you now know what will happen to get rid of it."

"Thank you Merlin."

Merlin smiled and gave Arthur a small kiss. "You are more than welcome."

**Please don't forget to review**

**Thank you for reading**

**The next chapter will be up in a few days **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This is dedicated to my friend Allthingsmagical **

**Happy Birthday I hope you have a wonderful day **

**I hope you enjoy **

**Warning: Abuse mentioned**

**Please R&R**

**Chapter 11**

Arthur watched from the windows as the knights of Ealdor trained, he remembered when he used to train with his knights it was the only thing Uther never took from him.

He remembered when he trained with Lancealot, how much fun he had, how freeing it felt to have someone to spare his fears.

He thought back to his first day here in Ealdor how Lancealot had made that offer for them to train again.

"Arthur, my love?"

Arthur turned from the window and looked at Merlin; he was still naked from last night, sitting up in bed

Arthur smiled and walked over to the bed

"Arthur?" Merlin smiled

"I wish to ask you a question, if I may?" Arthur asked unsure all of a sudden

"Arthur you may ask me anything at any time. Never be unsure of that" Merlin kissed the top of Arthur head before getting up

"I wish to train with Lancealot" Arthur replied watching Merlin

Merlin smiled at the thought of Arthur training with his knights, Merlin knew how to fight with a weapon had done since birth but he always used his magic as there was no equal to his power, of course he trained himself to do both at the same time, it was a hard task and many knights had a great laugh at his faller and Merlin let them because once he had mastered it he need someone to try it out on.

"I think that will be wonderful" Merlin said turning round

**With Lancealot, Leon, Gwaine and Percival**

The rest of the knight of Ealdor had gone off to either rest or to attend to their duties

"So wait, you're saying the Merlin can fight with both magic and a sword?" Gwaine asked

He had never heard of someone ever being able to a master something so hard

"Yes, when he comes to train the knights do not interfere" Leon chuckled

He remembered when he first came here, when he saw Merlin train a servant had told him of how the knight had laughed at their prince only to be put in their place a few days later, the servant said it was a very funny sight, had the whole castle laughing for days

"Why?" Percival asked

It seemed weird to him that they would not like to train with their king

"Because they know they will lose" Came a voice from behind them

At once the four knights turned and bowed at Merlin and Arthur

"My Lords" they said

"I see training has finished" Merlin said

Lancealot smirked, he was the only one to have seen Merlin fight with the knights and every time it still makes he want to laugh

"Yes Merlin, you planning on training?" Lancealot asked smiling softly at Arthur

"Why yes, I have, which one of you wishes to fight me?" Merlin asked sharing a smile with Lancealot

Arthur did not like the idea of Merlin fighting and the grip he had on Merlin's hand tightened

Gwaine smirked

"I'm up for the challenge"

Merlin went to walk toward the training felid but Arthur would not allow him

"Arthur, my love I will not be harmed. I promise you that." Merlin kissed Arthur's lips softly and went over to face Gwaine

"It is good to see you out and about Arthur" Lancealot said

Arthur just nodded, his eyes never leaving the battle between Gwaine and Merlin

Arthur watched as Merlin used the sword, how he used it and watched as he used his magic in ties with each hit of his sword

"My offer still stands Arthur" Lancealot said once Gwaine was on the floor

Arthur finally looked up at him

"I do wish to train with you but…" Lancealot held up his hand to silence him

"Do not worry, there is a quiet place where we can go just you me and Merlin" Lancealot said

He could see that Arthur was not ready to leave Merlin's side and he always had great fun training with Merlin.

Arthur smiled up at his friend

"Thank you" he whispered

As Merlin helped Gwaine up the two watched as Arthur talked to Lancealot

"Thank you" Gwaine said

"For what?" Merlin asked knowing fully well that he was not thanking him for kicking his ass

"For helping Arthur, it killed me to see him like he was in Camelot, you have brought him back to life and for that I am thankful"

Merlin smiled

"Thank you for being the Friend Arthur needs" Merlin replied before walking off toward Arthur

"Shall we start now?" Lancealot asked

Arthur took Merlin's hand once he was in range and smiled

Merlin nodded and Arthur kissed him

"We shall" Arthur said his face fully of life

**Please don't forget to review**

**Thank you for reading**

**The next chapter will be up in a few days **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This is dedicated to my friend Allthingsmagical **

**Happy Birthday I hope you have a wonderful day **

**I hope you enjoy **

**Warning: Abuse mentioned**

**Please R&R**

**Chapter 12**

A few days later, Arthur and Lancealot were training when a servant called saying that lady Gwen wishes to see him.

Arthur looked over to where Merlin sat reading one of his many books on magic

"Merlin?" Arthur asked feeling confident

Merlin looked at Arthur over his book for find Arthur looking at him was a mischievous look in his eyes

"Baby, what are you up to?" Merlin smiled

Arthur just smiled and walked over to Merlin taking his book out of his hands and throwing it across the room before siting himself on Merlin's lap and leaned in and whispered train with me

Merlin smiles and kisses Arthur's lips

"Well I can't train with you on my lap, now can it" Merlin jokes

Arthur moved quickly so that Merlin can get up and train with him, Arthur notices that there is not a sword for Merlin to use as Lancealot only brought two with him and took his sword when he left

Before Arthur could say anything he watched Merlin's glow gold and a sword appears in his hand

"The sword is made of magic Arthur" Merlin smiles

They train for a few minutes before Merlin very carefully allows Arthur to get the upper hand and win

Arthur sits on Merlin's chest and points his sword to merlin's throat

"I win" Arthur laughs taking the sword away and placing it on the floor next to them

"And what is your prize my love?" Merlin asked loving this new Arthur so much

Arthur pretends to think about it for a moment before leaning down and kissing Merlin

Merlin rolls them over and kisses Arthur's neck while moving his hands under Arthur's shirt

Before they can do anything else there is a loud knock on the door

Merlin gets off Arthur and smiles helping his prince up

"Enter" Merlin calls out

Lancealot walks in and smiles at the closeness the two are, but then asks if he may speck to Merlin in privacy

"Of course, you will be OK won't you" Merlin smiles at Arthur who nods and tells them he will just continue his training

Once Lancealot has closed the doors he tells Merlin that Morgana has seen something happening in Camelot but she could not understand what was happening to Uther in her dreams

"Maybe you should ask Arthur if Uther said anything to him" Lancealot finished

"I do not think that is wise Lancealot, he is getting better and I will not have him reliving the time he spent with that monster" Merlin's tone told Lancealot that, that was that and to not bring it back up again

But little did they know that Arthur was in fact listening and knew just what Uther had done.

Arthur felt that similar fear working its way back into his body, back into his heart but this time Arthur fought, he wasn't going to let this destroy all the work he had done since coming to Ealdor.

He had his family, he had Merlin now and that was not going to change

It was in that moment at Arthur realized just how much Merlin meant to him

Arthur took a deep breath before opening the door and walking over to Merlin

"I know what he wants"

**Please don't forget to Review **

**Thank you for reading**

**The next chapter will be up in a few days **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: This is dedicated to my friend Allthingsmagical **

**Happy Birthday I hope you have a wonderful day **

**I hope you enjoy **

**Warning: Abuse mentioned**

**Please R&R**

**Chapter 13**

Arthur sat on their bed; he was working on how to tell Merlin.

"Arthur baby, you don't have to tell me anything" Merlin said taking Arthur's hand

Lancealot had left so they could talk alone, he thought it would be best if it was only Merlin in the room with Arthur, it was going to be hard enough telling Merlin that he did not want to add to it

"No, I have to, it's important" Arthur said finally looking up at Merlin

"Take your time baby" Merlin smiled and placed a kiss on the hand he held

Arthur took a deep breath and placed his head on Merlin's shoulder

"Before I was …given to… Morgana and Leon, Uther was there… he said he would be immortal soon" Arthur looked up at Merlin to see him deep in thought

"I finally stood up to him, told him I would kill him, but how can you kill something that can't die?" Arthur asked

The question was more for Arthur then Merlin, he didn't expected an answer, but he got on

"You use a sword made from the dragons' breath"

Arthur watched as Merlin got off the bed and slowly walked over to the door

"Are you coming Baby?" Merlin asked looking back at Arthur

Arthur smiled and slowly got up and walked over to Merlin

"Where are we going?" Arthur asked taking Merlin's hand

"To get you, your sword" Merlin asked opening the door

"Merlin, I have a sword" Arthur informed him

Arthur didn't get an answer as they walked down the corner and out into the courtyard

"No you don't, I was waiting for a better time to give you this, but if Uther has somehow found the right person to perform the right spell then you need to be able to carry out your threat" Merlin said walking Arthur towards the forest

Lancealot, Gwaine and Percival had been training at the and watched Merlin and Arthur walk into the forest that would lead to the Dragon's Cave

"Where are they going?" Percival asked

Lancealot looked at both Gwaine and Percival

"Towards the Dragon's cave" Lancealot informed them

"The dragons are all dead" Gwaine said

"Nope, Merlin and his father brought all Dragon's to the safety of Ealdor before Uther could harm a single one."

As Arthur followed Merlin into the dark cold Cave, he could not help but think that someone or something was watching him

Arthur watched as Merlin walked to the edge of the cave

"Kilgharrah" Merlin called out

The flapping of wings startled Arthur and he tightened his grip on Merlin's hand

"Aww I see you have found the young prince" The dragon replied

Merlin smiled at Arthur and nodded

"I know why you have come, and it is honour to give you what is rightful yours"

Before Arthur's very eyes a sword started to float towards him

"Take it Arthur, it was made for you" Merlin smiled

When Arthur took hold of the sword he felt something run throw him, something powerful and then it was gone

"What happened?" Arthur asked confused

"The sword is magic Arthur and the only thing that can kill an immortal begin. And just like my sword no one else can wheel it, just say its name and it will appear it's already bonded with your soul, it's a part of you now just like mine is" Merlin informed Arthur

Kilgharrah said his good byes and flow back to his family

"What's the sword called Merlin?" Arthur asked

"Excalibur"

**Please don't forget to review**

**Thank you for reading**

**The next chapter will be up in a few days **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This is dedicated to my friend Allthingsmagical **

**Happy Birthday I hope you have a wonderful day **

**I hope you enjoy **

**Warning: Abuse mentioned**

**Please R&R**

**Chapter 14**

It was the day after Arthur had been even Excalibur and Merlin told him that instead of Lancealot training with them today Arthur was going to learn how to control and handle the roar magic that the sword holds

Arthur sat down on the chair normally used by Merlin during his training and watched as Merlin summon his own sword and then placed it across the room

"The sword has bonded with you, It will always find you and if it is lost in battle it will come to you when you call" Merlin said

Arthur watched as Merlin raised his hand and his sword came flying into his opened hand

"Now you try" Merlin smiled

Arthur got up slowly; he didn't want to disappoint Merlin

"Excalibur" Arthur whispered

And just like Merlin had said his sword appeared his hand

"You're doing great Arthur, now place it on the other side of the room" Merlin instructed

Arthur did as he was told and placed it on the other side of the room before walking to stand near Merlin and copy his movements from before

Merlin smiled at Arthur, he was slowly getting his confidence back

When the sword had come into Arthur's waiting hand Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur and gave him a kiss on the neck

"You did wonderful Baby"

Arthur smiled up and Merlin, but secretly he knew he needed to get better faster, if Uther has become an immortal then would he try to come after him, to destroy what he had made here with Merlin

"Now tomorrow Lancealot is on babysitting duty, so he will be unable to help you train and I have a council meeting tomorrow" Merlin informed Arthur as they walked out of the room

Merlin didn't want to leave Arthur, but they need to talk about what they were going to do about Uther and if he had become immortal

"I'll be Ok Merlin, stop worrying I'll just practise what I have learned already" Arthur smiled at Merlin, but he was already planning something else

That night Arthur cuddled up to Merlin, He had been having trouble going to sleep that night, it could be because he had too much on his mind or it could be because Arthur was demanded to improve

Arthur looked up at Merlin to find him fast asleep; Arthur smiled as he slowly got out of their bed, that was something he could never do back at Camelot, and even those Arthur wanted to stay in bed with Merlin and try to get to sleep, he knew that while his mind was so active that sleep would be unable to achieve

Arthur stood in the middle of their room and whispered Excalibur; he didn't want to wake Merlin and have to explain why he was so wide awake

Arthur practise some of what he had learned while training with Lancealot and before he started to feel tried he practise what he had learned today with merlin

By the time he had come back to bed he was ready to pass out and that is just want he did, as soon as he head hit the pillow he was out

**Pease don't forget to review**

**Thank you for reading**

**The next chapter will be up in a few days **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This is dedicated to my friend Allthingsmagical **

**Happy Birthday I hope you have a wonderful day **

**I hope you enjoy **

**Warning: Abuse mentioned**

**Please R&R**

**Chapter 15**

In the Morning Arthur woke alone, but this time he did not panic, He reminded himself that he was in Ealdor and safe.

Arthur quickly got dressed and walked out of their room

While walking towards the room he normally would train in, he came across Gwaine and Percival

"My lord" they didn't want to scare him

Merlin had keep everyone that loved Arthur informed of the progress he was making and they couldn't be more proud of their young Prince

"Gwaine, Percival" Arthur nodded

Arthur planned on going and training, on finding Leon to help him but he was going to be brave

"Would you like to Train with me?" Arthur asked looking at both of his friends

Both Gwaine and Percival were shocked to say the least, this was a big, giant step for Arthur and they were a little stunned

"It would an honour to train with you my Lord" Percival spoke for both of them as his lover was still to shocked to speck

Arthur smiled and continued on his way

**With Merlin in the council meeting**

"We must find out what Uther is planning" One of the members demanded

"Morgana, have you seen anything" Merlin asked

Morgana knew just how worried her king was and she wished she had some to say after all she owned him with her life; because of him she had her happy ending and some

_**Flash Back – 3 years ago**_

_Morgana had just tried to kill Uther; she had used her magic in front of the King and now she found herself in the dungeons waiting_

_Morgana hated Uther, she hated him even more when her half-sister Morgause told her what had happened to her mother, but the breaking point was want she found her half-brother begin beaten by their father, every insult Uther said to Arthur angered her more and soon she was seeing red_

_Morgana planned on killing Uther in his sleep and freeing her brother from his torment but Morgause had talked her round to wanting the throne, Morgana knew now that her evil half-sister had poisoned her mind_

_It was a hour before dawn, the time Uther said she would burn when her cell door open_

_When Morgana looked up expecting to see the knights of Camelot, or even her sister, she could hope right?_

_But no standing there was her maidservant and best friend, Gwen, and Sir Leon, the knight she was secretly seeing under Uther's nose_

"_We don't have much time Morgana" Leon said walking into her cell and freeing her from her chains_

"_We need to hurry their coming" Gwen whispered_

_I had gotten hurt during our escape from Camelot_

_We had set up camp in the woods as far away from Camelot as we could only hope_

"_We need to find a village and soon Morgana" Gwen said as she clean my wound _

"_We'll rest here tonight and then head east in the morning" Leon said coming back with some fire wood_

_But in the morning we woke to finding ourselves surrounded by Knights_

"_This is King Balinor's land what business do you have here?" One of them asked_

_Leon untangled himself from where he laid cuddled up to me_

"_We are one the run from King Uther of Camelot" Leon addressed them_

"_Leon?" Came a voice from behind the knights_

_The knights parted and two men rood up_

"_Lancealot" Gwen screamed_

_Lancealot smiled and jumped off his horse and picked her up spinning her around_

"_My lord they are from Camelot" One of the knight told the other man_

"_As I heard it they said they were on the run Jamie" Replied the other man_

_He got of his horse and walked over to me_

"_All those with magic are welcome" He said kneeling down in front of me_

"_My lord-"I went to speak but he held up his hand_

_I knew from living in Camelot that this man was either the king they spoke of, or his son_

"_You have darkness in your heart. Darkness plays with our minds and it is most important that a seer does not have a heart of darkness" The young man told me_

"_I …" and that's went it all when black_

_**End of flash back**_

When Morgana woke Leon was there he told her that prince Merlin had healed her, not only her wound but her heart and she was forever grateful

Morgana felt lighter than she had in years and when she slept, her visions were not filled with evil

In a way Morgana has had nothing but peace nights since

"Morgana?" Merlin asked

He had become worried when she had not answered him

"Oh, I'm sorry my mind was on the baby" Morgana lied

Merlin smiled and nodded

"I haven't seen anything that I have not told you" Morgana answered his question

"I think we should call it a day, Go rest Morgana" Merlin said smiling

As Morgana went back to her room she thought about the last time she saw her sister, Morgause had come to Ealdor to try and turn Morgana against Merlin but Morgana knew better and when it come to a fight, Morgause didn't stand a chance and Morgana didn't feel anything she when she killed Morgause nothing but happiness.

**Please don't forget to Review**

**Thank you for reading**

**The next chapter will be up in a few days **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This is dedicated to my friend Allthingsmagical **

**Happy Birthday I hope you have a wonderful day **

**I hope you enjoy **

**Warning: Abuse mentioned**

**Please R&R**

**Chapter 16**

In the few weeks that followed Arthur had improved greatly under the watchful eyes of his friends, Arthur wanted to surprise Merlin with just how far he had come in that short time

While Merlin was trying to make a peace treaty with a Lord William, Arthur took that time to train with Lancealot, Leon, Gwaine and Percival and even Morgana helped out with the Training every once in a while when she wasn't grumpy that is

Arthur had finished training early so that he could spend some time with Merlin

But as he entered the throne room he found an annoyed Merlin and a massager

"You tell your Lord that I will not change my offer and if he has a problem with that then he should not send a massager to try and up the stakes" Merlin hissed out

The young Massager was trembling with fear, Arthur had an idea just how troublesome peace treaty were and was somehow hoping to help

"Merlin" Arthur asked once the Massager had left the room

"I'm sorry Arthur, I hope I didn't scare you" Merlin said as he sat down on his throne

"No, I'm just worried about you" Arthur replied walking over to Merlin and sat himself down on Merlin's lap

"I'm sorry I've been spending so much time away from you" Merlin said wrapping his arms around Arthur

Arthur kissed Merlin's lips before getting up and pulling Merlin off his throne and out the door

"Come on its time for us to go to bed" Arthur smiled

"Arthur I can't go to sleep now, it's still light" Merlin complained

"Merlin you have not gotten a proper night's sleep since the start of this treaty, it will still be there in the morning" Arthur said as he pulled Merlin into their room and locked the door

**Next Morning**

Arthur was not surprised when he woke alone, it seem to be the norm that was his life at the moment, at least he had gotten Merlin to have a good night sleep

As Arthur was walking towards the training room a servant run up to him

"My Lord King Emrys wishes to see you"

Arthur nodded and followed the servant to the throne room

"Thank you" Arthur told him before walking in and closing the door

Arthur was about to speak when he noticed that they were not alone

Merlin sat on his throne staring at the man in front of him, Leon and Lancealot were by his side ready and waiting

"Emrys you wished to see me" Arthur said

Merlin looked away from the man in front of him and smiled, Merlin got up from his throne and walked over to his Love

Leon and Lancealot stayed where they were watching the other man in the room; after all they knew Arthur would protect their King

"King Emrys I will say it again you give me more land and then I will consider signing your treaty" Hiss the visiting Lord

Merlin sighed and turned to face Lord William

"I will not give you anymore land than I have offered. You are lucky I am being this generous; if I had known just how greedy you are I would have not made my offer" Merlin informed the Lord

In a matter of seconds the Lord had drawn his sword and moved to attack Merlin

"Excalibur" Arthur whispered

Arthur pulled Merlin behind him and held his sword to the other man's neck

"How dare you" William hissed

William hit his sword with Arthur's and the fight began

The fight didn't last very long, with Arthur's training, he was able to get the sword out of his hand, elbow him in the neck and kick his feet out from under him

Arthur placed his sword to William's neck

"This is no way to achieve peace" Arthur spoke loudly to a room full of silent

The lord looked up at Arthur in fear, his sword pushing harder into his neck

"You understand that attacking the King is punishment by death" Arthur continued

"I… I…" William stuttered

"I'm sure there is a way you can save yourself" Arthur continued

In Arthur's mind, he was hoping to have this all sorted and out of the way so he can have more time with Merlin

"I…I'll sign" William called out as Arthur pushed the tip deeper into his flesh

"And" Arthur said drawing blood

"I… I… don't want any more-" Arthur pushed harder "- I … don't want any land" The Lord corrected himself

Arthur lifted the sword from William's Neck as Leon grabbed him and pulled him up

Once up Arthur placed Excalibur to William's back

"Sign it" Arthur demanded

William glopped and walked towards the table where the peace treaty laid, Arthur walked in step with William keeping his sword pressed hard against his back

"Arthur" Merlin said shocked

Lord William signed the Treaty as fast as he could; He knew his life was on the line and if he did what Emrys Lover said then he would do it

He valued his life more than he valued land

"Is there something you want to tell me" Merlin smiled at Arthur

"I'll tell you later, once the Lord is on his way home" Arthur replied

**Later that night**

Arthur watched Merlin as he got ready for bed, he could not believe what he had done today, that was something he never would have done if not for Merlin and his friends

It felt good when Arthur protected Merlin

But Arthur had realized something when he saw William going to attack Merlin.

He was in love with Merlin

And he could not be happier

"Merlin I need to tell you something" Merlin looked over at Arthur and smiled

"Oh and what will that be?" Merlin asked walking towards the bed

Once Merlin was close enough Arthur pulled him down and crushed their lips together

It was only when they need air to breath that they parted

"I love you Merlin" Arthur said looking Merlin right in the eyes and smiled

"Arthur …" Merlin started

"No, you said that the only time you wanted to hear those words was when I meant it, and I mean it I love you. I think I always have but the moment I saw him trying to hurt you I realized it. I've been training in secret with our friends and I wanted to surprise you, I planned it to be different but when he tried to attack you I could not stand back. I love you with all my heart and if I were to lose you then I would never know what would happen to me, I would be lost without you" Arthur finished

Merlin had tears running down his face; he never thought in a month of Sundays that Arthur would say those three important words

It was like a dream come true, and Merlin feared he might wake up

"I love you Merlin that will never change" Arthur said wiping his loves tears away

"I love you too Arthur so much"

**Please don't forget to review**

**Thank you for reading**

**The next chapter will be up in a few days **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: This is dedicated to my friend Allthingsmagical **

**Happy Birthday I hope you have a wonderful day **

**I hope you enjoy **

**Warning: Abuse mentioned**

**Please R&R**

**Chapter 17**

**(Thank you Allthingsmagical for write this scene)**

"Arthur I am so proud of you for getting your confidence back. You are you again. How do you want to celebrate?"

"You want to celebrate it?"

"Of course baby. What do you want to do?"

Arthur, laying on his side facing Merlin leaned forwards and kissed him. "I want to make love Merlin."

"Are you sure? Because if you are not then it's fine Arthur. I don't want to rush you into anything."

"I know Merlin, but I want to do this. I love you Merlin and I want to make love to you."  
Merlin smile lit up the room. "I love you Arthur."

Arthur and Merlin stripped to nothing and Merlin laid on his back and spread his legs. "There should be some oil in the bottom of that cupboard at the side of our bed."

Arthur retrieved the oil and popped the cap off and lathered his fingers in it. He leaned forwards and kissed Merlin as his finger breached the ring of muscles of Merlin's hole.

"Oh Arthur."

Arthur smiled and pushed his finger in right to his knuckle. "Are you alright Merlin."

"Yes Arthur. More. Please."

Arthur smiled and entered and second finger and used a scissoring motion with his fingers to stretch his King.

Merlin's eyes shut and his head moved back as his he raised his arms and held onto the headboard. Arthur whom was wondering if Merlin was alright didn't have to wonder for long as Merlin moved his hips down, fucking himself on his loves fingers. "Oh Arthur."  
Arthur smiled and moved down and took Merlin's cock into his mouth making Merlin moan aloud. Arthur pulled back and gently sucked and licked and nibbled the tip of Merlin's cock making Merlin wonder if he should push down on Arthur's fingers or thrust his hips up into Arthur's mouth.

He chose to just lay there and enjoy as he felt Arthur enter a third finger and fuck him vigorously as his head bobbed up and down.

"Arthur move your head I'm cumming."

But Arthur didn't move, he stayed there as Merlin came, screaming Arthur's name and shooting his load into Arthur's mouth who swallowed it all.

Arthur pulled back and looked at Merlin who had a dazed look on his face. "Are you alright?"

"I'm more than alright Arthur. That was amazing." Merlin panted, smiling as he saw Arthur get on his knees and oiled his cock up. Merlin pulled his knees up and spread his legs further apart as Arthur moved forward, holding his cock, lining his cock up at Merlin's entrance. "Are you ready?"

"Yes. Please Arthur. I need you now."

Arthur kissed Merlin and slowly entered the man under him. Merlin, not wanting slow and steady lifted his legs up, wrapping them around Arthur, digging his heels in the globes of Arthur's arse and moving him forward faster. "Oh Merlin."

"Fuck me Arthur. Fuck me hard."

Arthur held himself up, his arms under Merlin's as he rested on his elbows and started to pound into his King.

Merlin moved his hands up and kissed Arthur as best he could with them both moving along with the bed, he kissed Arthur as best he could before holding the blonds head in his hands and burying his face into his neck. "Gods you're tight Merlin."

"And you are amazing. _Oh._ Arthur I'm close. Oh I'm cumming."

Arthur reached down and took Merlin's cock in hand and started to pump it in time with his thrusts, getting more vigorous as he sped up. Merlin gripped Arthur's hair as he came, screaming Arthur's name.

After three more thrusts Arthur came screaming "Merlin" spilling all into the sorcerer under him. Arthur slowly pulled out and dropped onto the bed next to Merlin, panting along with him as they both got their breaths back.

**(End of sex scene)**

_Morgana walked down the cornered towards her and Leon's room, she had a bad feeling about all this_

_As she walked into their room she noticed her husband lying on the bed _

_Morgana smiled as she made her way towards him only to let out a scream at the site that greeted her_

_Morgana steered in horror _

_There on the bed was a blood covered Leon, his lifeless eyes steering back at her _

_Morgana ran out of the room, the quite castle finally getting to her and she need to find her baby boy_

_Morgana busted into Gwen and Lancelot's room only to find them no better that her Leon_

_Lancealot lay on the ground his sword still in his hand, Gwen had her lifeless arms wrapped around the dead bodies of her little girl and Edwin_

_They never had a chance to escape_

_Tears ran down Morgana's face as she took in the scene _

"_Arthur" She whispered_

_Once again Morgana was running towards Arthur's room but on her way she tripped over the dead body of Gwaine _

_Morgana screamed at the site her dress now cover in his blood_

_As Morgana got herself up on shaky feet and looked down the corner not too far from Gwaine was the dead body of Percival_

_Morgana couldn't take it anymore and let out a scream_

_She need to find Merlin and Arthur, she prayed that they were alive_

_But as she got to their, her hope died, there in the doorway was the lifeless body of her king_

"_Merlin" She rushed over to him_

_But as she got closer she could hear someone in there room_

"_Arthur" Morgana yelled rushing in only to stop died at the site_

_There on the bed was Arthur, he was naked and chained to the bed, just like he was in Camelot but this time his eyes held no life it was like he was dead inside_

"_Aww Morgana so nice for you to join us" Morgana slowly turned away from her brother to find a blood covered Uther smiling at her_

"_U..Uth..Uther" Morgana stuttered_

"_Slave what do we do with people who take what's mine?" Uther asked the boy on the bed_

"_You kill them Master" Arthur's lifeless voice replied _

_The sound of it scared Morgana more that the site of Uther_

"_That's right slave" Uther said raising his sword and …_

A scream woke Morgana from her nightmare

"Baby are you OK?" Leon asked his distressed wife

Morgana didn't answer him she just steered in horror trying to believe that it was just a nightmare and not a vision

"Morgana?" Leon said worried

Morgana slowly turned to look at him tears running down her face

"We're all going to die" Was all she said before she passed out in fear

Leon called for a guard to wake the king saying that it was important

It was only a few minutes later when Merlin rushed in

"What happened?" Merlin asked worried

"I don't know, she was having a nightmare, I hope, she woke with a scream and the only thing I could get out of her was that we're going to die" Leo replied

Merlin placed his hands on either side of Morgana's head and closed his eyes

Using his magic he was able to see what had scared her so

Stepping back Merlin steered in horror

"It was a vision, Uther …. He… he's going…to kill…us…. My …poor Arthur" Merlin sobbed out as he collapsed onto his knees

Unknown to Leon and Merlin, Arthur had followed his Love and heard him telling Leon all about Morgana's vision

"I won't let that happen, I know what I have to do" Arthur whispered as he made his way to the stables and out of the safety of Ealdor

**Please don't forget to review**

**Thank you for reading**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: This is dedicated to my friend Allthingsmagical **

**Happy Birthday I hope you have a wonderful day **

**I hope you enjoy **

**Warning: Abuse mentioned**

**Please R&R**

**Chapter 18**

When Morning Came Morgana woke to find Merlin and Leon looking at her with worried eyes

"It was a vision wasn't it?" Morgana asked looking at Merlin's red eyes

Merlin could not find the words so all he did was nod

"What are we going to do Merlin?" Morgana asked as tears once again flowed from her eyes

Before Merlin could answer Lancealot walked in looking a little confused and scared

"Lance is everything alright?" Leon asked walking toward his brother in arms

Merlin and Morgana watched as Lancealot whispered something to Leon and Leon shook his head before whispering something to Lancealot before Lancealot whispered something back

Merlin and Morgana looked at each other; they know something bad had happened

"What's going on?" Morgana asked

She got no reply

"What's going on?" Merlin demanded

Once again he got no reply

Merlin stood up and pulled his shoulders back before speaking again

"Your king demands that you stop this whispering right now and tell me what is going on" Merlin said using his king voice

Lancealot and Leon looked at each other before turning to look at their King

"We are sorry My Lord that we did not answer" Leon said

"It is about Arthur, My Lord I can't seem to find him anywhere" Lancealot continued

"WHAT" Merlin yelled before running off to their room

"Oh God" Morgana whispered placing her head in her hands

Merlin busted through the door to find the room empty, using his magic he tried to find Arthur in Ealdor but he failed every time

"Arthur where are you baby?" Merlin whispered

Arthur sat down on the ground by the fire holding his necklace

"Oh Merlin, I miss you" Arthur whispered to the air

"It would seem that the young Prince followed you last night, he has gone to Camelot" Kilgharrah told his Lord

"We must stop him" Merlin demanded

"Young warlock it is time for this to end, the time for Avalon is now" Kilgharrah Replied

"But there must be something" Merlin begged

"Only Arthur can destroy the monster that Is Uther Pendragon but he can't do it without your help Young warlock" The Great Dragon informed Merlin

"I must get to him before he reaches Camelot" Merlin said looking up at his old friend

"I am not a horse Merlin" Kilgharrah said shaking his head but he smiled

"Leon, Lancealot I need you to round up the knights and head toward Camelot" Merlin told his friends

"I'm coming with you" Morgana said

Merlin knew not to agree with her and just nodded his head

"You will ride out with Lancealot and Leon" Merlin informed her

Morgana nodded and thanked Merlin

Arthur was just about to enter the gates of Camelot when a hand came over his mouth and he was pulled back into the shadows

When he was let go Arthur turn ready to call forth his sword only to find Merlin standing behind him

"What do you think you're doing Arthur? Do you know how worried I was?" Merlin demanded

Arthur steered in shock at the site Merlin seem to be in

"Merlin, I'm sorry but I won't have him hurt anyone I love" Arthur said stepping closer to Merlin

"Baby you could have told me, we could of planned something together" Merlin said stroking Arthur cheek

"I didn't want you in danger" Arthur said wrapping his arms around Merlin

The flapping of wings drawn Arthur attention away from Merlin to the Dragon that was flying away

"So that's how you beat me" Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin's Lips

"I need to do this Merlin" Arthur said once they pulled apart

"Then we will do it together, my magic will keep us from being noticed" Merlin's eyes glowed gold

As they made their way through the diverted lower town they had a bad feeling about what had happened here

As they walking into the castle they could hear what sounded like a female screaming in pain

Arthur knew what that Scream meant and took off Running to the sound with Merlin following close behind him

They watched at Uther came out the room and smiled before walking toward the throne room

"Arthur, wait for me" Merlin whispered as Arthur walked into the room

Merlin found Arthur helping a young woman who was chained and bloody on the bed

"Nimueh" Merlin replied in shock as he rushed over to help her

"My Lord, please I did not mean for this to happen" Nimueh said as tears ran down her face

"It's going to be alright, we're going to get you out of here" Merlin promised

"NO" Nimueh whispered

"NIm its going to be Ok" Merlin tried to calm his old friend

"Merlin he used the cup of life, made me put my blood in the cup along with his, when you destroy the cup I'll die and I want that so very much. Please old friend let me finally rest in peace" Nimueh begged

Arthur understood where she was coming from, he once too wished for peace, for a finally rest but that was before Merlin had saved him

Arthur knew how hard this would be for his lover and that Merlin would need him this time

"I'll give you what you wish Nim, I look forward to continuing our friendship in another life" Merlin whispered as he gave Nimueh as kiss to her forehead as the tears ran down his face

"I'll be waiting Em" Nimueh whispered

**Please don't forget to review**

**Thank you for reading**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: This is dedicated to my friend Allthingsmagical **

**Happy Birthday I hope you have a wonderful day **

**I hope you enjoy **

**Warning: Abuse mentioned**

**Please R&R**

**Chapter 19**

Arthur watched as Merlin stood there for a moment before turning his back of his dear friend and walked out the room

"Go stop him from doing something stupid, when the time comes Arthur go for the heart." Nim wished

Arthur nodded and quickly followed the man he loved.

Arthur grabbed Merlin's arm and pulled him back just as a guard rounded the corner

"Baby" Arthur whispered placing his hand on Merlin's cheek

"We need to find the cup of life" merlin whispered looking away

"Baby I know how hard this is going to be for you, but we must think with a clear head, did you say something about anger clouds our minds in battle?" Arthur asked smiled sadly

"I love you Arthur" Merlin smiled and quickly kissed him on the lips

"I love you too baby" Arthur whispered

The continued to walk in the shadows until they reached the throne room where Merlin used his magic to open the door and walk silently into the room only to have the doors slam shut behind them and the sound of laugher fill the room.

"Well if it isn't my little slave and his new master" Uther said coming out from where he was hidden

Uther walked over to his throne and sat down looking at the pair.

"I guess you're here for this King Emrys?" Uther said waving his hand over to where the cup of life was placed on its stand.

"You do understand that I knew you should show up Emrys, you have to stick your nose in where Magic is concerned don't you?" Uther sneered

"Well I am the king after all and lets not forgot the most powerful warlock ever born. So Yes Uther if Magic in involved it's my business to be concerned." Merlin replied steep closer

"I'll tell you want, you want the cup and I want my little bitch back so how about a trade?" Uther smirked

Before Merlin could speak Arthur stepped forward

"Deal" Arthur voice seemed to freeze the room

"Arthur" Merlin whispered

Arthur turned his head to look at Merlin and winked

"You would willingly submit to me boy" Uther asked getting down from his sit

"Yes …Master" Arthur felt sick just by saying the word

"You would give up your freedom to become my little whore again?" Uther asked wondering just what his little slave was playing at

"I do not wish for freedom… I wish to be used Master" Arthur replied bowing his head

Uther smiled and with a wave of his hand sent Merlin flying into the nearest wall

"I learned a lot from your little friend Emrys" Uther laughed

Arthur tried not to look over at the man he loved laying there on the floor; he had to play his part.

"On your knees boy" Uther hissed

Arthur slowly got down on his knees waiting for the perfected moment to call fourth his sword

"I want you to crawl over to my throne and watch as I kill him" Uther sneered in Arthur's ear

Arthur slowly started to crawl towards the throne once he was sure that Uther had his back to him Arthur stood up and call for Excalibur

"I thought you wished to be my slave" Uther laughed

Arthur realized to late that Uther had never turned round that he had tricked him

"What can I say I prefer Emrys as my Master" Arthur replied

Uther pointed his sword at Arthur and then the battle began.

Merlin blinked his eyes open to see Arthur and Uther in a fight to the death, Merlin tried to crawl over to the stand but found that he had a broken arm.

Arthur swing his sword at his father's head but Uther deflected the attack kicking Arthur in the chest knocking him to the ground hard.

Uther placed his foot on Arthur arm and grabbed Arthur sword throwing it behind him

"Oh I am going to enjoy breaking you again; it was so boring having you obey my each command, but I must admit I still enjoyed it when you beg me to stop." Uther laughed

Arthur turned his head to look for Merlin and saw him trying to crawl one handed towards the cup of life.

_Merlin's Hurt, he needs me I have to get to him_ Arthur thought as his eyes scanned the room for any way to get out from under Uther, and then his eyes landed on his sword across the room

_If lost in battle the sword will come to you when called_ Arthur remembered Merlin saying those word during his training.

Arthur slowly let a smile form on his lips as he lifted his hand up so it was pointing at Uther's black heart.

"Excalibur" Arthur whispers

"Your sword can't help you now boy. Beg for your life" Uther sneered

But unknown to Uther the sword started to raise from the ground, Merlin watched as the sword turned itself round so that the handle would fly into Arthur's waiting hand and then it flow across the room and right into Uther's chest.

"What?" Uther whispered as blood started to fall from his lips as the sword pushed its way throw Uther's body to get to Arthur.

Arthur watched as the handle of his sword broke throw Uther's skin and flow into his hand, as he watched Arthur stared into his father eyes and watched as the life drained from them.

Merlin used his magic to send Uther's sword flying into the cup of life knocking it to the ground spill the blood everywhere, Arthur quickly moved out of the way as his father fell to his knees and then collapsed to the ground.

Arthur stood up and looked down at his sword the whole thing was covered in his father's blood.

"Baby" Merlin whispered

Arthur turned to look at Merlin and found him still on the ground, making his sword disappear Arthur walked over to merlin and picked him up and walked out of the throne room not looking back.

**In Uther's chambered and the moment the cup spilled over**

Nimueh smiled and closed her eyes as her body started to turn to dust

"Thank you" the wind whispered

**Please don't forget to review**

**My King is almost coming to an end, I want to thank everyone that has signed up to alerts and that have added this story to the favs, Thank you **

**Thank you for reading**

**Just one more chapter to go :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: This is dedicated to my friend Allthingsmagical **

**Happy Birthday I hope you have a wonderful day **

**I hope you enjoy **

**Warning: Abuse mentioned**

**Please R&R**

**Chapter 20**

Arthur carried Merlin right out of the castle and into the woods; he wanted to be as far from Camelot and he could be.

"Merlin" Arthur looked up and watched as Morgana ran towards them

"I'm find just a broken Arm that's all" Merlin smiled

"is?" Morgana couldn't bring herself to say his name

"Yes Morgana the kingdom is free" Arthur whispered lowering Merlin onto the ground

Morgana smiled as her eyes watered.

"We're all finally free" She pulled Arthur into her arms and sobbed into his neck

"We need to inform the people of Camelot of the good news and get rid of anyone loyal to Uther" Leon informed them

"The people loyal to Uther have already be taken care off when the cup of life emptied" Merlin said sadly

"Will you be taking your rightful place on the throne Arthur?" Morgana asked pulling away

Arthur looked at the Castle and shuddered

"No" He replied

"But Arthur Camelot needs you" Morgana whispered

"It's too painful Morgana I can't walk the halls of the castle or sit in the throne room, anywhere I go He will there" Arthur said looking away

Merlin got up with the help of Gwaine and walked over to Arthur taking the other man into his arms

"Then you will rule with me in Ealdor" Merlin smiled

"Camelot still needs a ruler" Morgana replied

"Why don't you become Queen Morgana?" Merlin smiled

"What… I …" Morgana blinked

"Only if Arthur becomes high king" Morgana said stubbornly

They all chuckled at the determined look in her eyes

"You can rule Ealdor with Merlin and I could rule Camelot but it would be a joint rule, I would handle everything but if something big comes along like war or anything that would put Camelot endanger then we would both need to talk about what to do" Morgana informed them

"We could use Magic so that you both could talk without the use of Massagers" Merlin said thinking about the right spell to use

"Plus it would also mean that you wouldn't have to set foot in Camelot" Merlin continued stocking Arthur arm

Arthur looks over at the Castle that for so many years had been his prison before looking back at Merlin

"Can we go home please?" Arthur whispered placing his forehead to Merlin's

"Of course baby" Merlin replied kissing his prince

"Arthur" Morgana asked taking hold of his arm

"I'll do it, Make sure you visit sis, I'll miss you" Arthur informed her pulling her into his arms and hugging her

"I'll miss you brother" Morgana whispered

**A few weeks later in Ealdor**

"Do you Arthur take this man in health and sicken till death parts you?"

"I do" Arthur smiled

"And do you Emrys take this man in health and sicken till death parts you?"

"I do" Merlin smiled and mouthed 'I love you'

Arthur smiled and mouthed 'I love you too'

**(Sex scene written by allthingsmaigcal, Thank you )**

Arthur carried his King into their chambers and carefully placed him on his feet and removed his jacket, top, trousers, boots and underwear before doing the same with Merlin. Arthur led them both over to the bed and after Merlin lay down Arthur climbed on the bed and moved forwards, positioning himself above his King. He leaned down and gave Merlin a chaste kiss before moving his lips south, licking and nipping the brunet's neck. He stuck his tongue out and trailed it down Merlin's chest. His tongue stopped at Merlin's right nipple and circled it with his tongue and nipped it before continuing south.

Giving his husband a quick smile, Arthur moved down and took Merlin in his mouth. "Oh fuck Arthur." Merlin ran his hand through the blond's hair and made a fist, trapping the hair as Arthur bobbed his head up and down. Arthur used one hand to fondle Merlin's balls whilst he used his other hand to pin the King down to stop him from thrusting upwards. "Oh Arthur I'm close." Arthur gently tugged on Merlin's balls and Merlin lost it there and then, spilling all into Arthur's mouth, who swallowed all he could.

Arthur pulled away and moved up and kissed Merlin, the blond inserted his tongue and Merlin tasted himself on his husband. "I want you in me Arthur." Merlin moaned. Arthur watched as Merlin's eyes turned gold. "Now Arthur."

Arthur wrapped Merlin's legs around him and gently entered his King but moaned when Merlin tightened his grip with his legs which caused Arthur to be full sheathed inside of the brunet. "Move Arthur. Please." The blond started to thrust in and out of Merlin. "Oh Merlin."

"Harder Arthur."

Arthur sped up and took hold of Merlin's cock, pumping it time with his thrusts. After a few pumps of his cock, Merlin came, screaming Arthur's name, spilling all on to both of their stomachs. Merlin clenched around Arthur, who came, crying Merlin's name and emptying himself inside of the man he loved before collapsing down on top of him.

"I love you Arthur. So much."

Arthur moved his head back and looked Merlin in the eye. "I love you. My King. My husband. My master."

**THE END**

**Thank you all for reviewing and reading and also adding this story to your favs and following it I'm glad you enjoyed reading it all just as I enjoyed writing it **


End file.
